


Teacher

by eerian_sadow



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Present Tense, Worldbuilding, character exploration, rare women exchange, rare women exchange 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Summoner Belgemine wanted to be the Summoner who brought the Eternal Calm. She became something else instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oryx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oryx/gifts).



> Dear madame_oryx,
> 
> The fic didn't go as in depth as I wanted, but she insisted this was all there was to tell. I hope you enjoy it, even in its brevity.
> 
> Also, I apologize for the present tense. I don't normally write present tense, but it came out that way despite my normal habits.
> 
> ~eerian

There they are, Yevon bless them, standing behind her soildily as the specter (or is it?) of Yunalesca speaks. Her beloved Guardians hold her up and support her as the specter, the _Unsent_ tells them a story of war and loss, of religion and machina and the advent of Sin.

"There is no Final Aeon," Yunalesca says as she draws to the end of her tale. "None, beyond that which we create here. And when you defeat Sin, your Final Aeon will become Sin, preserving they cycle."

"The cycle?" Mindy asks in her sweet, child-like voice.

"They cycle of death," the specter replies. "The legacy left to us all after the end of the war."

"What if we combined to overcome Sin?" Tall, proud Cindy, leading up to an answer Belgemine isn't sure she wants to hear.

"Would it be enough?" Sandy adds. "Would it be enough to stop the cycle forever if it were all of us?"

"The cycle can never end," the Unsent tells them with a dark smile. "But you are all welcome to try."

"We can do it!" Mindy declairs. The youngest Guardian's affirmation is echoed by her sisters.

"Then," Belgemine says, finally finding her voice despite her conviction that she would do anything exept sacrifice these three extrodinary women, "I choose all of my Guardians to become my Final Aeon."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Their attacks are fierce as they battle Sin, using her magic and life force to fuel their Delta Attack, but it isn't enough. Belgemine can see how little damage they are doing, how little the monster is affected. Sin had come when she called, as it has always done for Summoners on this plain.

But the Calm Lands will see no peace today. She knows this with certainty it as the last of her life drains out of her and into one final, ineffective Delta Attack.

She watches as Sin swats each of her Aeons from the air and each of them hits the ground near her with a painful thud before dissolving in a cloud of pyreflies.

 _This isn't enough,_ the Summoner thinks as her sight begins to dim. _There must be more that I can do to stop Sin._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Her Aeons, her beloved friends, are a comforting presence at the back of her mind as she staggers to her feet. They support her as she makes her way across the broken ground. Belgemine isn't sure where she's going or what, exactly, she will do now.

For now, putting one foot in front of the other is enough. It will have to be, until she understands what it is that she has done.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

She doesn't remember the presence of a temple in the Calm Lands, but she cannot deny its presence in front of her. It is a huge affair, isolated on a pillar of stone across a suspension bridge. The temple looks old, certainly older than the majority of the temples she had gone through for her trials, but it hasn't succumbed to age or weather yet.

Sandy, Cindy and Mindy sing in her mind and she knows that they have finally found their destination.

This place is a mystery, but they have time to solve it.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Once she settls into the temple, an affair which does not take long since she no longer needs to sleep or eat or attend to any of the other rituals of mortal life, she begins studying. When the temple was abandoned--it was called Remiem Temple in those days and housed the Aeon Typhon--the priests left behind all of their books and scrolls. She isn't sure what happened to them, even after combing through their entire library, but they have left her a beautiful home.

Sandy, Cindy and Mindy are happy in this place too, settling down into Typhon's broken statue and using their magic--magic Belgemine still doesn't understand, even now that she is as Unsent as Yunalesca--to transform the stone into something more suitable to their own forms. They sing the songs of the Aeons, not only the Hymn but other songs from across the ages, and sometimes they speak to her and sometimes they do not, but when she is ready to go out into the world again they are willing to go with her.

Or to wait and lend their power to another hopeful Summoner.

Belgemine supposes that is inevitable; if she found her way here others will too. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Belgemine has been dead for fifty years the first time she ventures outside Remiem Temple. She didn't realize it had been so long. Being Unsent has dulled her sense of the passage of time (and she wonders if that loss is part of the reason Yunalesca is still trapped in broken Zanarkand) along with all the other things she lost when she died. It is both too long, and long enough.

There is no one left living who knew her.

When people greet her along the roads, they simply give her the deference due to a Priestess of Yevon and nothing more. She recieves none of the awed respect her Summoner's rank accorded her. It is both disconcerting and relieving.

It is easier to see the world when no one knows you.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

She is in Luca observing the newly built blitzball stadium when she meets the first Summoner she has seen since her death. He is nothing more than a child, perhaps thirteen years old if she judged his age generously, and his face was already set in the serious lines of a person who has seen too much death and has nothing left.

Her Aeons sing to her, but it is a song of death and sorrow unlike the ones they sang when she became a Summoner. Like her, they are certain he will meet nothing but destruction if he continues on his path.

Before she has even thought about what she is doing, she steps out in front of the boy. "Good afternoon, Lord Summoner."

The Summoner looked at her critically, and his Guardian reached for his weapon. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is Belgemine. I would like to propose a contest of Aeons with you."

The boy is dismissive. "I have no time for contests. I must reach Zanarkand and aquire the Final Aeon so that I may defeat Sin."

"Of course," the Unsent gave him a smile. The fiends she has destroyed and sent to the Farplane have given her a bargaining chip. "But I would make the delay worth your while. Defeat me, and I will give you items that will aid you on your Journey."

The boy exchanges a look with his Guardian before nodding. "All right."

Belgemine nods in return. She cannot stop him, but she can teach him. And all the others that come after.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Belgamine has been dead for almost a thousand years when she meets Yuna. She remembers the girl's father--Braska had been so very sad, but carried such strength--and cannot help but see him in her. Her Aeons sing more loudly than ever at the sight of the young woman and Belgemine smiles.

She has taught many, many Summoners in her long life and now she feels certain that she can finally rest. The Lady Yuna will bring the Calm she was not able to.


End file.
